


A Night On Caradhras

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-19
Updated: 2003-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	A Night On Caradhras

"You would have drawn on me."

"Aye."

"Then all you have said is a lie. I am not your Steward."

"How could you say such a thing?"

"A Steward is his king's most trusted servant. A Steward swears loyalty and that no harm may come to his king by his hand, and the king returns the self-same oath. I would not have harmed you; yet, you would have harmed me. Don't say you wouldn't have, Aragorn. A drawn sword is a declaration of intent."

"Believe me when I say I acted in foolish anger."

"I cannot, for I know you would do it again were the circumstances repeated. Do not speak false, Aragorn, I can see your meaning in your eyes. You seek me to be your Steward, yet you do not seek to my king. Which is just as well, as I could never accept you."

"Boromir, if it's about today, I do apologize-"

"Nay. It is not only today, though today you did show why you are no king of men. A king of Arnor, perhaps, for they appear eager for any man that may rule them fairly. But Gondor has no such need and we do not overlook weaknesses in our leaders."

"How dare you!"

"Aragorn, you are not young. Yet you freely admit to being childless and shall not wed until you have acheived some impossible dream. And even then your bride would not be of the daughters of men. In Minas Tirith we call that treachery. Leaders must be of our own people, or they do not head our armies nor rule our hearts. That is law. That is sense."

"Laws can be changed."

"But never sense that has governed a people since your family deserted it."

"As I recall, it was *your* family that prevented mine from returning."

"We rejected his claim, as it was not based on our laws. It is no fault of the Stewards that the kings wedded late and did not partake of the marriage bed. And it seems that the bloodline has changed little over time."

"You stray far into areas not fit to tred, friend."

"We are equals on the field, friend, though you may triumph over me amoung nobility. And it is the field that we are in now, so nobility plays no part. Are we not led by a peasant?"

"Amoung hobbits, the Bagginses-"

"Don't lecture me, Aragorn. I do not need a lesson on halfling politics. All I see is that all the dominant races have sent their best for this quest. I come from Gondor, you from Arnor, Legolas is son of Mirkwood's king, and Gimli, I am told, has a long and proud bloodline. And then four hobbits, amoung whom there is no king, only a fat mayor and very few officers. Yet, a hobbit may lead us. Do not seek to triumph over me with your bloodline, Aragorn. I, too, can claim lineage from both lines, though not as direct as yours."

"You are wearied then."

"Aye, is it not obvious? Understand this, Estel of Imladris. Gondor has no need for a king who acts rashly."

"I have seen you time and time again act with your groin and not your head."

"Ah, but that is different. I do not claim a title as lofty as king."

"No, you merely wish to take the Ring!"

"I speak my mind, Aragorn, which, if I may remind you, is an admirable trait amoung men! We have no use for your elvish double-talk. Men die, Heir of Isildur, and so our speech is short and direct. Have you been so long away from your kind that you forget? Or has your *illustrious* bloodline given you reckless thoughts that perhaps you are immune to time?"

"I am not so foolish, Boromir, no matter what you would believe."

"Then I pray you, act like it. Perhaps you may yet be king and perhaps I may one day have to bow to you. But not until you earn it. Not until I have proof, not through heirlooms, but through heirs, that you are worthy of Gondor. Until then, do not speak to me of birthright."

"I understand your words, Boromir, but I fear there may be darker meanings behind them."

"Even now you accuse me. Believe what you will, Aragorn, for you will anyway. Just let me sleep. But never come to me again in desire, nor draw on me in anger. For the result will be the same: carrion shall pick at your bones. You have middle watch. Do not lie back down next to me, for you will not be welcomed."

"Boromir!"

"Good *night*, Aragorn."

"But..."

"I said 'good night'."

...

"But, I love you. And your words never fail to wound me. Never fear, my sleeping steward. I shall not be here when you awaken."  
   
 


End file.
